Containers used to store and dispense solid or semi-solid cosmetic materials, such as lip balms or lip-glosses, employ different shapes and designs. Many such containers may have one or more decorative elements, such as logos, symbols, or other designs, that are often applied to the exterior surface of the container. The use of such decorative elements includes attracting the attention of customers, identifying the source and/or trade name of the product, displaying a desired message and/or visual indicia, creating a desired visual effect to the customer, or combinations thereof. For example, some containers have decorative elements applied to the exterior surface of the receptacle, some include printing or coloration placed on the exterior of the receptacle, and still others include decorative elements formed by providing raised or embossed portions directly on the exterior surface of the receptacle. However, such decorative elements can be uncomfortably irritating to a customer and/or can become easily worn or damaged during normal distribution and/or use of the container.
Some types of decorative elements add significantly to the manufacturing steps, costs and manufacturing complexities.
Accordingly, there is a need for personal care products and/or lip product containers comprising a container for enclosing a lip care product and having a durable element visible on the outside surface of the container and/or a simple, low cost, and/or high speed method for manufacturing the same in suitably large quantities.